shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Morgana
Name: Morgana Gender: Female Universe: Bionicle Species: Matoran (Toa) Mask, Kanohi Kaukau, the Great Mask of Water Breathing Element: Psionics Weapon: Psychic Staff Side: Good Three Words to Describe: Artistic, Powerful, Caring bio Morgana was a Ce-Matoran who lived in formerly in Lumerra Nui on Aqua Magna. She was both painter and a musician, playing a cithallia (an instrument resembling a small harp) to entertain her fellow Agoran and make a living. Being a painter, she grew close to other painters, including Lucarian, a Ta-Matoran. Morgana helped Lucarian get better at his craft, while trying to support him as much as she could. However, Morgana began to grow tired of her life, wanting some action to make it more exciting. One day, while traveling with Lucarian through Perieti Forest, they was attacked by a pack of Blade Lions, and carried back to their den. The two of them were eventually rescued by a Toa of Gravity named Lairvis. While escaping, the two Matoran found two Toa Stones in the den, which turned Morgana into a Toa of Psionics, and Lucarian into a Toa of Fire. Lairvis, noticing this, took them under his wing and trained them as the newest members of the Toa Lumerra, lead by himself. The team also included Nasorn, Toa of Plantlife, Sillut, Toa of Ice, and Grandol, Toa of Earth. Throughout the years, Morgana fought with her team, becoming a valuable member, mostly due to her abilities and love for action. Unlike Lucarian, who grew arrogant with his power, Morgana remained humble, often spending time with the Matoran. One day however, 200 years after her transformation into a Toa, the Toa Lumerra were found by a team of Makuta lead by Makuta Zelcron. Morgana and Lucarian were captured, while the rest of her team were murdered. Morgana and her "brother" were taken to Zelcron's fortress. Zelcron and his team, including the scientist Mutinex, were studying how to drain the light out of a being, with Lucarian soon being chosen as a test subject. During one of these experiments, Lucarian was transformed into a Toa of Shadow. In rage, he destroyed the machine, causing the fortress to collapse. Lucarian escaped, but Morgana died from the collapse. However, somehow, Morgana returned from the dead after over 100,000 years, shortly after Spherus Magna reformed. How and why is currently unknown; even Morgana herself is unsure. She began to wander Spherus Magna, hoping to find Lucarian. She spent 10,000 searching for Lucarian, moving from place to place, before accepting the fact that he was likely dead. Eventually she came across the village of Capora, meeting its Turaga, Durma, and Toa, Harinn, a Toa of Iron, and Albous, a Toa of Ice. The village took Morgana in, and she soon became a powerful member of the team, even forming a romance with Harinn. After many years of service, the group fought against a small band of Vortixx. During the battle, one of the Vortixx managed to toss Harinn into a chasm, where he was presumed to have died. This forced Morgana into a rage, almost killing the Vortixx before Albous restrained her. Despite her losses, Morgana still works with Albous to protect Capora from any threats. However, her world is about to be shattered once more... Category:Toa Category:Good Category:Psionics Category:Female